


Insolita richiesta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cantante [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lizzy incontra Erik.Prompt di We are out for prompt.Prompt: Originale, A incontra B alla fermata del treno e gli presta il cellulare perché A ha perso di vista i suoi amici e il suo cellulare è scarico e non sa come avvisare i suoi che sta tornando a casa.





	1. Chapter 1

Insolita richiesta

Lizzy si mordicchiò il labbro un paio di volte, ticchettando le dita sul cellulare che teneva in tasca, i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

“S-scusi…”. Ticchettò sulla spalla del coetaneo, arrossendo. “Io…” biascicò.

Il giovane si sfilò gli occhi da sole, guardò la giovane, i capelli legati in due codini, il viso spruzzato di efelidi e le labbra arrossate.

“Sì?” domandò.

“Io ho perso i miei amici. Sa, siamo appena arrivati in questa città… e ci siamo persi di vista. Il cellulare ha deciso di scaricarsi. La prego, mi faccia usare il suo” implorò Lizzy.

“D’accordo. Io sono Erik” rispose lui.

[100, pure drabble].


	2. Interrotti da un promemoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 6. Promemoria  
Numero parole: 109.  
Scritta sentendo: South of the border di Ed Sheeran feat. Camilla Cabello e Sam Feldt.

Interrotti da un promemoria

Lizzy restituì il cellulare ad Erik, sorridendo impacciata.

“I miei amici stanno arrivando. Credo proprio abbiano capito dove sono, grazie mille” disse la giovane.

Erik le domandò: “Come ti chiami?”.

“Oh, mi sembrava di essersi presentata! Finirò per dimenticarmi la testa!

Io sono Lizzy” rispose la ragazza.

Erik infilò una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni.

“Sei in gita?” domandò.

Lizzy scoppiò a ridere.

“Non sono così piccola di età! No, sono qui con la mia band. Siamo venuti in treno perché dobbiamo incontrare il mio agente” spiegò.

Il cellulare del ragazzo disse con voce meccanica: “Promemoria delle dodici. Appuntamento con Martines”.

< Come vorrei ignorarlo > pensò il giovane.

[109].


End file.
